La Novia de Drake
by laura rushemmings
Summary: Ella Llegó y llegó para quedarse


Aún no estaba listo para enfrentar el hecho de que mi mejor amigo,hermano y amor secreto por más de 3 años había conseguido novia. Y no era como las chicas que él solía traer a casa y las desechaba cuando se cansaba de ellas,ella llegó y llegó para quedarse y no era ni más ni menos que "Camila Flores" la cubana que había llegado aquí a San Diego, como alumna de intercambio.

Y lo peor de todo esto,es que ella si puede besar sus lindos labios y apretar sus pecosas y regordetas mejillas.

Y eso me jode y más cuando ella convenció a Drake de inscribirse a la misma universidad que ella. Él aceptó aun que le disgustaba la idea.

Yo decidí meterme en la universidad de Florida. Lo se un poco lejos de casa pero era lo mejor para mi,para olvidarme de él y sus estúpidas y lindas pecas.

Pero lo peor era que en la universidad que Camila y Drake se inscribieron para ser admitido necesitas más de 200 puntos para entrar pero es Drake. Yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo pero él sólo me dijo: "-descuida Camila ya se ofreció a ayudarme, pero gracias."

Solo le asenti.

Me levanto de mi cama y bajo a la sala mala idea ahí estaban ellos dos en la sala. Drake mirando televisión y Camila pues escribiendo algo en su celular.

"-Hola chicos.-"dije

Y pues Drake sólo dijo 'hola',y pues Camila solo me saludó con la mano.

Me senté en el sofá más pequeño y comencé a mirar televisión Drake veía Big Time Rush.

Diez minutos después me dieron ganas de ir por un jugo a la cocina.

"-Chicos voy a la cocina,¿Quieren algo?."

Camila solo negó.

"-Yo si te acompaño."

Drake y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina iba mirando mis pies y Drake iba delante de mi. Llegué al refrigerador y coloqué mi mano en la perilla para abrirlo esperaba sentir la frialdad de la manija pero en vez de eso,sentí una mano suave y bien cuidada. Levante mi mirada Encontrándome con unos ojos castaños y unas mejillas rosadas levemente sonrojadas.

Me iba acercando a él un poco cada vez más.

"-Josh..."

"-¿Sí?"

Le dije y estando a centímetros de distancia él habló con un tono un poco nervioso.

"-¿Puedes...Uhh quitar tu mano,de la mía?es algo incomodo."

No sabia que decirle... Estaba muy avergonzado. Quite mi mano levemente y él abrió la puerta sacó una soda y yo tomé un jugo. Él literalmente salió corriendo de la cocina. Yo estaba más que avergonzado.

Me salí de la cocina y entré a la sala me senté en donde mismo a observar Big Time Rush.

Pasaban en donde Jo se iba a Nueva Zelanda por una película que haría ahí y Kendall estaba súper deprimido.

La voz de Camila retundo en el silencio de la habitación.

"-Adiós chicos me tengo que ir adiós."

"-A donde vas?"

Le preguntó Drake a Camila y esta se tornó algo ruborizada.

"-Iré a los premier con Lauren. Adiós amor"

Y besó a Drake yo hacia un esfuerzo por no observarlos pero no podía.

Terminé mirándolos y gritándoles un "-Ya despeguense."

Camila sólo me levantó una ceja y salio por la puerta con una sonrisa. Esperen ¿Dijo qué iría con Lauren?

Con Lauren Hood esa chica trae algo con Camila. Las dos pasan demasiado tiempo juntas y pues cuando pueden andan muy abrazadas, solo espero que ella resulte lesbiana para yo poderme quedar con Drake. Uhh que cosas pienso pero bueno.

Me levante y me fui a mi habitación a estudiar ya que mañana iniciaban los exámenes finales y el próximo viernes es nuestra graduación e habrá una fiesta en la noche en la casa de Daniell Hood Si hermano de Lauren.

En eso entra Drake a la habitación.

"-¿Qué haces Josh?"

"-Estudio para el examen de mañana."

"-Cierto,¿Puedes explicarme álgebra?Quiero aprobar Mate."

"-Te lo tomas esto muy enserio."

"-Si quiero entrar a esa universidad solo por Camila."

Rodé mis ojos y solo asinti.

"-Claro ven sientate."

Él se sentó alado de mi un poco *nótese el sarcasmo* cerca ya que sentía su pierna pegada con la mía.

Me torné un poco nervioso,pero pude contenerme.

"-Mira es fácil, sólo tienes que separar las que son iguales,ya que las tengas separadas, Las sumas."

Y así transcurrió la noche enseñándole a Drake y unos rozones de su parte para mi.

Estaba dormido si dormido, Ya que sonó la alarma mire a Drake y él seguía dormido me desvestí y me cambié rápido. Fui al baño a hacer mis necesidades. Salí y Drake ya no estaba supongo que esta abajo desayunando.

Bajé y en efecto ahí estaba él ya listo y todo tomando su desayuno.

"-Hola,Drake."

"-Hoda yoshn".

"-No hables con la boca llena."

"-Pedogn."

Suspire este chico no entiende,comencé a desayunar.

Me encontraba entrando a mi clase de Matemáticas hoy tocaba examen.

Me senté alado de Daniell.

La maestra tomó los exámenes y comenzó a repartirlos.

"-Bien chicos tienen 30 minutos para responder son 45 preguntas con opción múltiple,detrás del examen me ponen las operaciones. Pueden iniciar."

Comencé a contestarlo la verdad era muy fácil de contestar,mire a la maestra y ella leí un libro de ¿Christian Grey?

Así que mire a mi derecha en donde estaba Drake con sus labios fruncidos y sus cejas en una linia.

Regrese a seguir a hacer mi examen.

En eso sonó el timbre.

"-Bien Chicos denme su examen y ya pueden salir."

Salimos al receso que nos dan. Me junté con Craig y Eric.

En eso llega Lauren con Camila wow que sorpresa.

"-Tomen chicos,son las invitaciones para el viernes de la fiesta."

Dijo Lauren con una gran sonrisa.

tomé su invitación y solo musite un 'gracias'.

~Cuatro Días después. ~

¡No lo puedo creer mañana me gradúo!

Dejare de sufrir al ver como drake se traga con cada chica que es 'ardiente'.

Y lo más probable es que encuentre al chico que me ame tal y como soy.

Tres toques secos se escucharon en la puerta.

"-Josh,soy yo tu papá, traje tu traje."

Abrí la puerta y él lo posicionó en la cama.

"-Ay mi Joshie ya creció. Mirate ya iras a la universidad en menos de un mes."

"-Lo se papá, gracias."

"-Por nada hijo,¿Pero me vendrás a visitar?"

"-¡Claro que sí papá!".

Y lo abracé.

"-¡Chicos bajen a cenar!"

"-Vamos antes de que mamá se enoje."

Los dos bajamos las escaleras y pues la cena transcurrió normal. Megan nos contaba en como iba en su clase de Oboe. Drake pues como aprobó matemáticas y yo pues de lo emocionado que estaba por mañana.

La cena terminó y pues Drake y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación a preparar las cosas para mañana.

Sonó la alarma,Me levanté con felicidad. Tenia un presentimiento que hoy seria un muy buen día.

Me levante fui al baño a ducharme y orinar. Cuando termine de ducharme me cepille los dientes y me coloque mi ropa,pijama para ser exacto ya que apenas eran las nueve y la graduación es a las doce.

Bajé a desayunar y ahí estaba Megan comiendo cereal en el sofá.

"-Hola Niñita."

"-Ahh hola bobo."

Fui a la cocina y me serví cereal comencé a comerlo en silencio.

"-Que onda Josh."

"-Hola,¿Emocionado?"

"-¿De qué o qué?"

"-De la graduación Dah!"

"- a Así es solo que te extrañare.."

Musitó en voz baja.

Casi me atraganto con la leche pero logré pasarla bien.

"-¿Estas bien?,sabia que no tenia que decir eso."

"-No no...es que me tomó por sorpresa yo igual te extrañare."

Él solo se lanzó a mis brazos abrazandome.

Me tomó por sorpresa sonrojandome.

Abrace su delgada cadera atrayéndolo más a mi.

Nos separamos por la voz de megan.

"-Ustedes más gays y bobos no pueden ser."-comenzó a reír y dejó su plato en el lavamanos.

Drake fue a la habitación y yo lo seguí, Ya que casi eran las 12:30

Me cambie y me peine.

Con la toga y el gorrito de graduación.

Estábamos ya sentados e escuchando a la señora Hayfer.

"-Es un honor para mi ser la encargada de todo este bello evento ojalá que le vaya muy bien en su nueva etapa. Ahora los discursos Con Ustedes Camila Flores."

Todos le aplaudieron a esa flacucha.

"-Gracias señora Hayfer, Los extrañare a todos estos seis meses conviviendo con ustedes fue fenomenal, Y sobre todo a ti Lauren sabes que te quiero mucho y puedes confiar en mi e igual contar conmigo,Drake,Josh son los mejores amigos que e tenido los amo chicos..."

Y blablabla y así siguieron los chicos hasta que llegó el turno de Drake.

"-Para mi llegar hasta aquí fue grandioso,conocer a muchas chicas y chicos fue muy cool y sobre todo se lo agradezco a mi Camila,gracias baby y a ti Josh hermano sabes que te amo y gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi a y use tu cepillo de dientes."

Los presentes comenzaron a reír y yo solo estaba algo asqueado pero feliz por su "Te amo".

Y llegó mi turno.

"-Emm solo les quiero decir que gracias a los profesores,maestros y compañeros los aprecio bastante...

Esto no es un adiós si no hasta luego."

Así iba uno por uno.

Me encontraba Cambiándome para la fiesta.

Iría con Mindy. Pero como Amigos.

Tocaron la puerta.

"-Josh la cosa rara esta aquí."

"-Drake no le digas así a mindy."

Bajé encontrandomela con un lindo vestido azul y pues ella si se veía muy linda.

"-Te ves muy linda mindy."

"-¿Linda esta cosa?,Si como no."

"-Drake...Callate "-

Le dije y pues mindy sólo le sacó el dedo del medio.

No fuimos a la fiesta de Daniell.

Entramos a su casa. Y pues mindy me dejo...

"-Fanny!amiga!"

Dijo eso y abrazó a su amiga y me abandonó.

Subí las escaleras y entre a la habitación de Daniell. Ya que había muchas fotos de él con Lauren.

Me senté en su cama mientras observaba mis pies.

Y escuchaba "The Scientist- Coldplay".

En eso se abre la puerta y siento alguien sentarse alado de mi.

"-Josh tengo que hablar contigo."

Era Drake un poco Agitado.

"-Dime.."

"-Me gustas".

Y entonces me besó si estaba besando sus lindos labios los que había fantasiado con este momento.

"-Espera tú igual me gustas pero Drake y ¿Camila?"

"-Solo la utilice para quitar lo que siento por ti,pero no pude."

"-¿Pero ya no son novios?".

"-No,la muy perra me engañó con Lauren,ellas desde hace mucho eran novias."

LO SABÍA QUE HABÍA ALGO ENTRE ELLAS!

"-Así que ella igual te usó."

"-Si"

Y sin más me volvió a besar.

Se separó de mi y sonrió acariciando mi labio inferior con su pulgar.

"-Eres hermoso."

"-¿Y?"

"-¿como que y?"

"-¿Somos novios o qué?"

"-Lo somos cuando quieras."

"-¿Podemos ser lo ahora?."

Me besó de nuevo.

"-¿Eso es un sí?"

"-Es un súper si."

Lo volví a besar y lo recoste lentamente en la cama mientras besaba su oreja y su cuello él gemía y sentía su ereccion en mi estomago vaya se excita muy rápido.

En eso se abre la puerta rápido.

"-No!chicos en mi habitación no!"-dijo daniell entrando tomando de la cintura a una chica algo mayor.

"-Lo sentimos ya nos vamos."

Dije y tomé la mano de Drake él entrelazó sus dedos con los mios. Involuntariamente Sonreí.

"-donde esta el auto Drake para terminar lo que empezamos."

"-Yo no lo traje me trajo Camila."

Suspire.

"-¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"-Les doy un ray si quieren."

Dijo Camila llegando con Lauren que estaban tomadas de la mano.

"-Claro vamos".

En el auto íbamos hablando de como Drake ya se estaba tardando en decirme que me ama y en como Camila y Lauren sabían de mi amor hacia él.

A Drake y Camila los admitieron en cambio yo iré a la misma universidad que Lauren ya que ella igual se quería separar de Camila y optó por la más lejos de ella para no sufrir por ella. Lauren y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y todo inicio por "La novia de Drake." Espero con ansias las vacaciones para poder ver a mi pecoso y pues igual a Camila. Lauren igual esta emocionada.

Solo quiero decir que

TE AMO DRAKE

F I N

ahre :v


End file.
